List of celebrities on South Park
This is a list of celebrities who have appeared or been parodied on the Comedy Central animated series South Park. An asterisk (*) denotes that the celebrity is now deceased. A "(V)" denotes that the celebrity lent his or her voice, or appeared in person, to the show, rather than being impersonated. An "(N)" denotes a character who resembles a celebrity but whose name isn't mentioned. Actors and comedians, past and present * Abe Vigoda (ep. 208, Summer Sucks) * Adam Sandler (ep. 802, AWESOM-O) * Andy Richter (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut) * Angelina Jolie (ep. 1103, Lice Capades) * Antonio Banderas (ep. 312, Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery) * Barbara Streisand (ep. 112, Mecha-Streisand) * Baldwin Brothers (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut) * Ben Affleck (ep. 705, Fat Butt and Pancake Head, ep. 510, How to Eat With Your Butt) * Bill Cosby (ep. 512, Here Comes the Neighborhood; ep. 413, Trapper Keeper [though it was actually a Terminator-esque robot using his name as a pseudonym); ep. 212, Clubhouses) * Bob Denver* * Bob Saget (ep. 113 Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut when the boys send in a video to "America's Stupidest Home Videos", which Bob Saget hosts.) * Brent Spiner(V) (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut as Conan O'Brien) * Brian Boitano In The Spirit Of Christmas was his very first appearance he also made an appearance in the film. * Brian Dennehy (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, during What Would Brian Boitano Do?, appears when he thought someone had called his name) * Brooke Shields (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, voiced by Minnie Driver) * Buddy Ebsen* (as Barnaby Jones) * Carl Reiner * Carlos Mencia (ep. 1305, "Fishsticks") * Carrot Top (N) (ep. 911 Ginger Kids, ep. 207 City on the Edge of Forever) * Cheech and Chong (V) (ep. 407, Cherokee Hair Tampons) * Christopher Reeve* (ep. 702, Krazy Kripples) * Chris Rock (N) (ep. 1101 With Apologies to Jesse Jackson) * Conan O'Brien (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, voiced by Brent Spiner, ep. 1305, "Fishsticks") Conan invites Terrance and Phillip to his show, which was actually a trap to have them arrested. He then kills himself after realizing what a horrible mistake he had created. * Corbin Bleu (ep. 1114, The List on a poster in the girls' meeting room) * Daisy Fuentes * David Hasselhoff (N) (Mr. Garrison looks like him after his rhinoplasty in ep. 111, Tom's Rhinoplasty) * Drew Carey (ep. 501, It Hits the Fan) * Eric Idle (V) (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut as Dr. Vosknocker) * Frank Welker (V) (Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery as "Nibblet" Uncredited) * Fred Savage (ep. 209, Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls) * Gene Hackman (ep. 702, Krazy Kripples, referenced to in Trapped in the Closet) * George Burns* (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, (N) ep. 704 Cancelled, ep. 1011, Hell on Earth 2006) * George Clooney (V) (ep. 104, as Stan's gay dog, Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride; ep. 1002, Smug Alert! as "Smug"; "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" as Dr. Gouache) * George Lucas He is seen working with Steven Spielberg to rape Indiana Jones. * Harvey Fierstein (ep. 1302 The Coon) * Helen Hunt (ep. 701, Cancelled) * Henry Winkler (V) (ep. 207, as Big Scary Monster, City on the Edge of Forever, ep. 207, as Fonzie, City on the Edge of Forever) * Hervé Villechaize* (ep. 704 Cancelled) - one of the forms Najix took, as Tatoo from Fantasy Island * Howard Stern (ep. 415, Fat Camp) * Jay Leno (V) (as himself in a Thanksgiving short presented in 1997 on The Tonight Show, ep. 113, as Kitty, Cartman's Mom Is a Dirty Slut, ep. 207, as himself, City on the Edge of Forever) * Jennifer Aniston (V) (ep. 301, as Miss Stevens, Rainforest Schmainforest) * Jennifer Love Hewitt * Jennifer Lopez (ep.506, Cartmanland Jennifer Lopez doll is blown by Stan and Kyle. ep. 507 Proper Condom Use Jennifer Lopez doll is melted by Stan and Kyle. ep. 705, Fat Butt and Pancake Head) * Jimmie Walker (N) (ep. 704 Cancelled) - one of the forms Najix took * Jimmy Kimmel (ep. 1305, Fishsticks) * John D'Aquino (ep. 504, Super Best Friends, reprising his role as Larry, George W. Bush's neighbor, on That's My Bush) * John Travolta (ep. 511, The Entity and ep. 912, Trapped in the Closet) * Johnny Knoxville (ep. 415, Fat Camp) * Josh Meyers * Kanye West (ep. 1305, Fishsticks) * Kathie Lee Gifford (ep. 102, Weight Gain 4000 ep. 207 City on the Edge of Forever) * Keanu Reeves (ep. 904, Best Friends Forever) * Kurt Russell (ep. 1111, Imaginationland) * Les Claypool (V) (Lead Singer and Bassist of Primus, played the character playing the bass in the early theme song, ep. 214 Chef Aid) * Leonardo DiCaprio (ep. 213, Cow Days, mentioned by Stan in ep. 912, Trapped in the Closet) * Liza Minnelli (ep. 601, Freak Strike, grouped in with the talk show freaks union) * M. Night Shyamalan (ep. 1111, Imaginationland) * Malcolm McDowell (V) (ep. 405, live action narrator/ British Person, Masterpiece Theatre-style, Pip ) * Mel Gibson (ep. 804, The Passion of the Jew and ep. 1110, Imaginationland) * Michael Bay (ep. 1111, Imaginationland) * Michael Dorn (ep. 605, as Worf from Star Trek, Fun With Veal) * Michael Richards (ep. 1101, With Apologies to Jesse Jackson) * Minnie Driver (V) ("South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" as "Brooke Shields") * Natasha Henstridge (V) (ep. 111, as "Miss Ellen"; credited as "The Chick from Species", Tom's Rhinoplasty) * Nick Nolte (ep. 302, as announcer for Nobel Prizes, Spontaneous Combustion) * Nicole Kidman (ep. 912, Trapped in the Closet) * Orlando Bloom (ep. 1114, The List on a poster in the girls' meeting room) * Patrick Duffy (ep. 103, Volcano) * Peter Serafinowicz (V) (ep. 1001, The Return of Chef) * Ricardo Montalban* (ep. 704 Cancelled) - one of the forms Najix took, as Mr. Roarke from Fantasy Island * Richard Stamos - John Stamos' not-so-famous brother (ep. 104, Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride) * Rob Reiner (ep. 713, Butt Out) * Rob Schneider (The Biggest Douche in the Universe) * Rosie O'Donnell (ep. 413, Trapper Keeper) * Russell Crowe (ep. 604, The New Terrance and Phillip Movie Trailer) * Sally Struthers (Several times, including Starvin' Marvin and Starvin' Marvin in Space) * Salma Hayek (ep. 307 Cat Orgy; mentioned by Cartman) * Sidney Poitier (ep. 112, Mecha-Streisand) * Sonny and Cher (ep. 70, Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow) * Steven Spielberg He is seen working with George Lucas to rape Indiana Jones. * Suzanne Somers * Sylvester Stallone (ep. 903, Wing) * Tina Yothers (ep. 107, Pink Eye) * Tom Cruise (ep. 912, Trapped in the Closet) * Tom Green (ep. 415, Fat Camp) * Tom Hanks who, according to Cartman, "can't act his way out of a nutsack" (ep. 209, Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls) * Tom Selleck (ep. 101, Cartman Gets An Anal Probe) * Tony Danza (ep. 301, as Man Sitting in Woods, Rainforest Schmainforest) * Walter Matthau* * Whoopi Goldberg (ep. 302, Spontaneous Combustion) * Will and Jada Pinkett Smith (Here Comes the Neighborhood) * Winona Ryder (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut) * Zac Efron (ep. 1114, The List on a poster in the girls' meeting room) Musical performers/musicians * Ace of Base (V) (ep. 218, Prehistoric Ice Man) ** Note: Unlike Marilyn Manson, they weren't seen, but they were heard while the people were seeing Larry, I.E. Steve, and they were mentioned by a few of the characters. * Alan Jackson (ep. 612 A Ladder To Heaven) * Alanis Morissette (ep. 214, Chef Aid), (ep. 709 Christian Rock Hard) * Asia (ep. 513, Kenny Dies; Eric Cartman sings) * Barbra Streisand (ep.112 Mecha-Streisand, Spookyfish, Osama Bin Laden Has Farty Pants, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut) * The Beatles (Paul McCartney, John Lennon*, George Harrison* and Ringo Starr; ep. 214, Chef Aid in Chef's photo album) * Blink-182 (ep. 709 Christian Rock Hard) * Bono (ep 1109 More Crap), in which he is prominent * Britney Spears (ep. 709 Christian Rock Hard, name mentioned in ep. 812 Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset, ep. 1202 Britney's New Look) * Buckethead (N) (ep. 1113, Guitar Queer-o) * Celine Dion (ep. 201, Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus) * Cheap Trick (V) (ep. 1113, Guitar Queer-o) * Cher (ep. 308, Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub, new album, Believe played) * Christina Aguilera (ep. 404, Timmy 2000, name mentioned in ep. 812, Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset) * Dean Martin* (ep. 410, Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?) - He was singing with others at a party with Satan in Hell. * Ronnie James Dio (ep. 313, Hooked on Monkey Phonics) * Elton John (V) (ep. 214, "Chef Aid". Also appears in "Elephant Makes Love to a Pig".) * Eminem (name mentioned in ep. 903, Wing) * Elvis Presley* (ep. 211, Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods - mentioned) * Enrique Iglesias (ep. 511, The Entity) * Fleetwood Mac and a goat as Stevie Nicks (ep. 509, Osama Bin Laden Has Farty Pants) * Frank Sinatra* (ep. 410, Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?) - He was singing with others at a party with Satan in Hell; (ep. 704 Cancelled) - one of the forms Najix took * Gary Brolsma (ep. 1204, Canada on Strike) * Isaac Hayes* (voice of "Chef") * James Hetfield (singing Kenny Goes to Hell in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut) * James Taylor (ep. 415, Fat Camp) * Jennifer Lopez (ep. 705, Fat Butt and Pancake Head) * Jimmy Buffett (ep. 1201, Tonsil Trouble) * Jonas Brothers (ep. 1301, The Ring) ** Joe Jonas (ep. 1114, The List on a poster in the girls' meeting room) * Joe Strummer* of The Clash (V) (ep. 214, Chef Aid) * Justin Timberlake (ep. 802, AWESOM-O) * Kansas (V) (ep. 1113, Guitar Queer-o) * Kanye West (ep. 1305, Fishsticks) * Kenny G (ep. 317, Worldwide Recorder Concert) * Kid Rock (ep. 803, Up the Down Steroid) * Korn (V) (ep. 312, Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery) * Lil Kim (ep. 804, You Got F'd in the A) * Marc Shaiman (ep. 503, Cripple Fight) * Madonna (ep. 513, Kenny Dies) * Marilyn Manson (ep. 218, Prehistoric Ice Man) * Master P (ep. 512, Here Comes the Neighborhood) * Max Weinberg (South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut) (does not speak) * Meat Loaf (V) (ep. 214, Chef Aid) * Metallica, (James Hetfield, and Lars Ulrich) (ep. 709, Christian Rock Hard) * Michael Jackson (ep. 807 The Jeffersons) * Missy Elliott (N) (ep. 704 Cancelled, ep. 709 Christian Rock Hard) * The Notorious B.I.G. (repeatedly referred to as "Biggie Smalls")* (ep. 1011 Hell on Earth 2006) * Ol' Dirty Bastard* (V) (ep. 214, Chef Aid) * Ozzy Osbourne (V) (ep. 214, Chef Aid, ep. 709 Christian Rock Hard) * P. Diddy (ep. 808, Douche and Turd) * Phil Collins (ep. 401, "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000", ep. 404, Timmy 2000) * Philip Glass (ep. 110, Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo) * Poison (V) (ep. 1113, Guitar Queer-o) * Primus (V) (Theme tune, ep. 214, Chef Aid, ep. 1113 Guitar Queer-o') * R. Kelly (ep. 912, Trapped in the Closet) * Radiohead (V) (ep. 501, Scott Tenorman Must Die) * The Ramones (V) (ep. 1113, Guitar Queer-o) * Rancid (V) (ep. 214, Chef Aid) * Rick James* (V) (ep. 214, Chef Aid) * Robert Smith (V) (ep. 112 Mecha-Streisand) Robert is morphing into Mothra, a Japanese mythical creature, and defeats Mecha Streisand (ep. 404 Timmy 2000) Robert is to see on a monitor left to Kurt Loder, host of MTV news (see category 'Television') * Rod Stewart (ep. 316, Are You There God? It's Me, Jesus) * Sex Pistols (Johnny Rotten, Steve Jones, Paul Cook, and Sid Vicious*; ep. 214 Chef Aid in Chef's photo album, (V) ep. 1113 Guitar Queer-o) * Skid Row (V) (ep. 1113, Guitar Queer-o) * Slash (V) (ep. 704, I'm a Little Bit Country) He appears in the protest band against the patriots but does not talk and is not mentioned. * Slayer (V) (ep. 904, Die Hippie Die) * Snoop Dogg (ep. 512, Here Comes the Neighborhood) * Stevie Nicks (ep. 509, Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants - appears to be Stevie Nicks, but actually, it's an Afghanistan goat) * Susan Boyle (ep. 1307, Fatbeard) * Tay Zonday (ep. 1204, Canada on Strike) * The Crystal Method (V) (ep. 214, Chef Aid) * Toto (V) (ep. 30, Gnomes) * Warrant (V) (ep. 1113, Guitar Queer-o) * Ween (V) (ep. 214, Chef Aid) * Wing (V) (ep. 903, Wing) * Wolfmother (V) (ep. 1113, Guitar Queer-o) * Yoko Ono (ep. 317, Worldwide Recorder Concert) Sports personalities * Barry Bonds (ep. 803, Up the Down Steroid) * Bill Belichick (ep. 1205, Eek, A Penis!) * Brent Musburger (V) (ep. 207, City on the Edge of Forever) * Brett Favre (Ep. 208, Summer Sucks) * Brian Boitano (The Spirit of Christmas, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - mentioned in the song "What Would Brian Boitano Do?") * Don King (N) (ep. 704 Cancelled) - one of the forms Najix took * Jason Giambi (ep. 803, Up the Down Steroid) * Jay Cutler (ep. 1113, Guitar Queer-O) * John Elway (with the 1989/1991 Denver Broncos, ep. 207 City on the Edge of Forever, ep. 418 The Wacky Molestation Adventure, Butters hold photo of him in ep. 514 Butters' Very Own Episode) * Kobe Bryant (ep. 512, Here Comes the Neighborhood, name mentioned in "The Jeffersons") * Earvin "Magic" Johnson (ep. 1201, Tonsil Trouble) * Mark McGwire (ep. 803, Up the Down Steroid) * Michael Jordan (N) (ep. 704 Cancelled- one of the forms Najix took, name mentioned in ep. 903, Wing)) * Michael Buffer (Ringside Announcer) (V) (ep. 110, Damien) * O.J. Simpson (ep. 514 Butter's Very Own Episode, name mentioned in ep. 807 "The Jeffersons", name mentioned in ep. 214 "Chef Aid") Politicians * Abraham Lincoln* (ep. 504 Super Best Friends; he tries to attack the group after he "rises" from the Lincoln Memorial, name mentioned in ep. 903, Wing, ep. 1114, The List) * Adolf Hitler* (ep. 107, Pink Eye, ep. 1011, Hell on Earth 2006, ep. 314 Mr. Hankey's Christmas Classics) * Al Gore (ep. 1006 Manbearpig and ep. 1112 Imaginationland Episode III) * Barack Obama (ep. 1202, ''Britney's New Look; ep. 1212, "About Last Night...") * Michelle Obama (ep. 1212, "About Last Night...") * Benjamin Franklin* (ep. 701, I'm A Little Bit Country) * Bill Clinton (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, ep. 202, Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut, ep. 314, The Red Badge of Gayness, ep. 341, Chinpokomon) * Hillary Clinton (ep. 1104 The Snuke, ep. 1202 Britney's New Look) * Condoleezza Rice (ep. 1009, "Mystery of the Urinal Deuce"; background in scene when Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski are speaking with President Bush in the White House) * Dick Cheney (ep. 1006 ManBearPig; mentioned by Butters ep. 1009, Mystery of the Urinal Deuce) * Donald Rumsfeld (ep. 1009, Mystery of the Urinal Deuce) * Fidel Castro (ep. 416 The Wacky Molestation Adventure) After receiving a desperate letter from Kyle, Cuba is declared to be a democratic country. * Gary Condit (Congressman from California involved in the 2001 disappearance of Chandra Levy) * George W. Bush (ep. 504 Super Best Friends (N), ep. 612 A Ladder to Heaven, ep. 708 South Park is Gay!, ep. 904 Best Friends Forever (N), ep. 1009 Mystery of the Urinal Deuce, ep. 1003, Cartoon Wars Part I, ep. 1004, Cartoon Wars Part II) * John Adams* (ep. 701, I'm A Little Bit Country) * John Dickinson* * John McCain (ep. 1212, "About Last Night...") * Karl Rove (George W. Bush's senior advisor) * Mahatma Gandhi* (ep. 1011, Hell on Earth 2006, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut) * Mao Zedong* (ep. 410, Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?) He was singing with others at a party with Satan in hell. * Michael Chertoff (ep. 1210, "Pandemic 2: The Startling") as a "guinea pirate" * Mikhail Fradkov (N) (ep. 913, Free Willzyx) - in Russian government. * Richard M. Nixon (ep. 106 Pinkeye, on a poster hung on the door of the Cartmans' house; ep. 204 Chickenlover, the criminal is caught wearing a Nixon mask) * Saddam Hussein*, many appearances, see Saddam Hussein (South Park) * Sarah Palin (ep. 1212, "About Last Night...") * Thomas Jefferson* (ep.701, I'm A Little Bit Country) * Vladimir Putin (N) (ep. 913, Free Willzyx) - The Russian President refused to help the boys. Media personalities * Bill O'Reilly * Charlie Rose * Chris Hansen (ep. 1108, Le Petit Tourette) He interviews Cartman when he goes on Dateline NBC. He also says his famous "take a seat" phrase. * David Letterman (ep. 1305, Fishsticks) * Ellen DeGeneres (ep. 1305, Fishsticks) * Jim Lehrer * Kurt Loder * Larry King (ep. 513, "Kenny Dies") * Maury Povich (ep 601, Freak Strike) * Norman Lear (V) (ep. 701, I'm A Little Bit Country, as Benjamin Franklin) * Pat O'Brien * Paul Shaffer (ep. 1305, Fishsticks) * Ted Koppel, host of ABC's Nightline * Ted Turner Miscellaneous personalities, past and present Religion * Brigham Young* (second leader of the Mormon church) * Rev. Jesse Jackson (ep. 413 Trapper Keeper and ep. 1101, With Apologies to Jesse Jackson) * Jesus Christ (ep. 104 Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride, ep. 105 An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig, ep. 108 Damien, ep. 206 The Mexican Staring Frog of Southern Sri Lanka, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, ep. 316 Are You There God? It's Me, Jesus, ep. 417 A Very Crappy Christmas, ep. 504 Super Best Friends, ep. 617 Red Sleigh Down, ep. 804 The Passion of the Jew; in movie, ep. 1105 Fantastic Easter Special) * Joseph Smith* (founder of the Mormon church) (ep. 504 Super Best Friends", ep. 712 ''All About the Mormons?) * Krishna* (ep. 504, Super Best Friends) * L. Ron Hubbard* ep. 912 Trapped in the Closet (science fiction author, founder of scientology) * Lao Tse* * Martin Harris* One of the founding leaders of the Mormon church * Moses* (ep. 304, Jewbilee and ep. 504, Super Best Friends) - always appears looking like MCP from Tron * Muhammad* (ep. 504 "Super Best Friends", ep. 1003, Cartoon Wars Part I, ep. 1004 Cartoon Wars Part II; in the Cartoon Wars episodes, Muhammad is spelt Mohammad) * Pope John Paul II* (ep. 608 Red Hot Catholic Love and ep. 410 Do The Handicapped Go to Hell) * Pope Benedict XVI (ep. 914 Bloody Mary) On his first appearance, the new pope examines the bleeding statue of Virgin Mary. (ep. 1105 Fantastic Easter Special) In this rip-off to the novel and movie Da Vinci Code, Pope Benedict has his first line of text. Television * Cesar Millan, the Dog Whisperer (ep. 1007 Tsst) * The Fab 5 from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy (ep. 708 South Park Is Gay!) * Jack Osbourne (son of Ozzy) * Jo Frost, Super Nanny (ep. 1007 Tsst) * John Edward (ep. 615 The Biggest Douche in the Universe) * John Walsh, host of America's Most Wanted * Kurt Loder, host of MTV News (ep. 404 Timmy 2000, ep. 501 Scott Tenorman Must Die) * Oprah Winfrey (ep. 1005, A Million Little Fibers) * Michael Richards (ep. 1101 With Apologies to Jesse Jackson) * Pat Sajak (ep. 1101 With Apologies to Jesse Jackson) * Vanna White (ep. 1101 With Apologies to Jesse Jackson) Hollywood * Bruce Vilanch (ep. 1302 The Coon) * Francis Ford Coppola, film director * George Lucas, film director (ep. 609, Free Hat, ep. 1208, The China Probrem) * Leonard Maltin, film critic (ep. 112, Mecha-Streisand) * M. Night Shyamalan (ep. 1111, Imaginationland) * Mel Gibson (ep. 804 The Passion of the Jew, ep. 1111 Imaginationland) * Michael Bay (ep. 1111, Imaginationland) * Steven Spielberg (ep. 609, Free Hat, ep. 1208, The China Probrem) Others * Bill Gates (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, ep. 511 The Entity) * Charles Manson (ep. 216, Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!) * Chris Crocker * David Blaine (ep. 504, Super Best Friends) * Diana, Princess of Wales* (ep. 315 Mr. Hankey's Christmas Classics, ep. 1011 Hell on Earth 2006) * Gloria Allred * James Frey (author of A Million Little Pieces played out by Towelie in the episode A Million Little Fibers) * Jared Fogle (ep. 602, Jared Has Aides) * Jay Maynard * Jeffrey Dahmer* (ep. 1011 Hell on Earth 2006) * John and Patricia* Ramsey, The parents of JonBenét Ramsey (ep. 514, Butters' Very Own Episode) * John Wayne Gacy* (ep. 1011 Hell on Earth 2006) * John Wilkes Booth* (ep. 504 Super Best Friends (as a statue) * Johnnie Cochran* (see Chewbacca defense) * Kathie Lee Gifford (ep. 102 Weight Gain 4000, ep. 207 City on the Edge of Forever) * Mark Fuhrman (ep. 1101, With Apologies to Jesse Jackson) * Martha Stewart (ep. 608 Red Hot Catholic Love) Martha Stewart makes a quick appearance in this episode on TV, showing people how to cook a turkey, then eat it with your butt); ep. 1304 Eat, Pray, Queef * Mickey Mouse (N) (ep. 1301, The Ring) * Mr. T (ep. 204, Ike's Wee Wee) He makes a brief appearance in the Jeep when Mr. Mackey is taken to rehab, (ep. 142), Cartoon Wars Part I) He appears in a Family Guy cutaway gag. * Osama bin Laden (ep. 509, Osama Bin Laden Has Farty Pants) After the boys are accidentally sent to Afghanistan, Osama Bin Laden kidnaps them and makes a video tape revealing his hostages. The boys escape, and it's up to Cartman to take care of the completely insane terrorist. * Paris Hilton (ep. 812, Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset) Paris Hilton opens a Stupid Spoiled Whore store in South Park, leading all of the girls to dress and act like her becoming whores, while she herself searches for a new pet, setting her sights on Butters. * Richard Dawkins (ep. 1012 Go God Go) * Schroeder from the cartoon Peanuts (ep. 409 Something You Can Do With Your Finger, ep. 411 Probably, ep. 417 A Very Crappy Christmas) * Star Wars Kid * Steve Forbes * Steve Irwin*, known for The Crocodile Hunter (ep. 218 Prehistoric Ice Man ep. 1011 ''Hell on Earth 2006 ep. 1014 Stanley's Cup; mentioned) * Steve Jobs, founder of Apple Inc. * Ted Bundy* (ep. 1011 Hell on Earth 2006) See also *List of South Park episodes *Imaginationland fr:Liste des célébrités apparaissant dans South Park pl:Lista znanych osób przedstawionych w South Park ru:Список знаменитостей в South Park Celebrities on South Park South Park